The Resurrected Evil
by CrossoverManiac
Summary: Card Captor Sakura/Star Wars Crossover


The Resurrected Evil: Prologue   
by  
Timothy Weaver  
  
  
Tokyo-Present Day  
  
The time was 2 in the morning. Even at this late our, the city showed no sign of slowing down or at  
least in this part of town. Cars could be heard passing by while the traffic signals regulating and directing the lifeblood of the city through the arteries and veins of the city known as streets. The city breathed neon and incandescent light. All of this filtered through a bedroom window and into a dark room. The light shined on a bed, and its occupant who was, in his dreams, running from inner demons.  
  
He was around 10 years old. He had long light, purple hair and a light complexion. The young boy violently tossed and turned in his sleep trying to  
resist the hold a nightmare had upon him. His covers were laying across the floor, and his sheets were soaked in cold sweat. The boy moaned a cry to his  
mother for help; help he knew would never come.  
  
"You must fulfill your duty; the one you swore," called out a voice in his head.  
  
The boy's face winced in anguish. "Leave me alone. I didn't promise you anything."  
  
"Liar! You did swear your allegiance to the cause. Do not think the passage of time erased my memory."  
  
"But I don't remember."  
  
"Then in that case..."  
  
The boy's body cringed into the fetal position. His eyes opened wide and bulged out; almost as if they would pop out of their sockets. His body started  
twitching and going into convulsions. The bed shook back and forth hitting the wall. Paint chips and some pieces of the ceiling came down on the boy's head.   
About a minute later, the epileptic seizure ended. The boy shot up out of his bed and opened his mouth in awe of the memories in his head. The images were of  
bodies lying across the ground, one piled across another. There was a terrible stench in the air; the smell of rotting flesh and a smell he only noticed  
once when the blender started smoking. He felt like he stepped in a rain puddle. But when he looked down, the liquid was a dark red color. The boy jumped up and tripped on a pile of dead bodies and hastily got  
up trembling. He started hyperventilating. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. There was chanting by dozens of beings with red skin covered  
with long spikes. They bowed on one knee and lowed their heads continuing their chanting in a language the boy never heard but still understood.  
  
"They are at awe at your show of power," said the voice.  
  
"I didn't do this," said the boy.  
  
"This is but a sample of your power. You've done more than this. Accept this reality. It is what you truly want."  
  
The boy then felt emotions of satisfaction and pride. This terrorized him more than the carnage he saw. How could he take joy in this?  
  
"You shouldn't fight it," tempted the voice. "This is the real 'you'. Embrace it."  
  
"This is wrong. You shouldn't hurt people like this."  
  
"You are being...childish. Everything feeds off of death. The food you ingested was once alive. Would you deny yourself food so that that livestock can live? Even plants feed off of death; fertilized from the rotten flesh of animals. Why not feed off a little more death to fulfill your desires?"  
  
"To do that to people is different."  
  
"Those that hurt you in life cared not for such morality." This grabbed the young boy's attention.  
  
"Yes, the world doesn't seem to hold life to the same regard as you do. Should you limit yourself?"  
  
The boy smiled. Maybe, he should hear it out. He doesn't happen to be so vicious. Besides, maybe they were asking for it. Maybe, they were there to kill him. He turned on the lights and grabbed a pair of clothes and a flashlight. He whispered to himself, "Tell me what I must do."  
  
"Follow your feelings."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
China-Several centuries ago  
  
  
A man was sitting on the red-carpeted floor of his living room cradling in his arms a newborn infant. The man was wearing a red and green robe and a pair of glasses and had long black hair. He smiled with pride and disbelief at the child he held in his arms. He was still waiting for someone to wake him from his waking dream.   
  
Clow Reed held his infant son in his hands smiling at him. He contorted his face trying to make his boy laugh but only succeeded in making him cry. Clow started patting him on the back to calm him down. The baby kept crying despite Clow's best efforts.   
  
"Some magician you are," teased a sweet, angelic voice. It belonged to a young woman long flowing brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was almost as  
soft and warm as the smile on her face. "You can stop the flow of time, but you can't figure out Syaoran's hungry." Meilin Reed stooped down and extended her  
hands offering to take the child off her husband's hands. Clow handed the infant to Meilin who began breast-feeding the infant.  
  
"I thought I frightened the child."  
  
"Syaoran's only three days old," Meilin laughed. "Babies that young have bad eyesight."  
  
"I thought we also agreed that we were going to name him after my father," Clow Reed protested.  
  
Meilin Reed pouted her lips. "I don't like Gregory."  
  
"Only time will tell, my love." Clow Reed knew she would win this fight, but he always thought his wife was so cute whenever she got mad.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I heard this beeping noise from your trunk. I opened it and found this orb with blinking lights at the base of it. I touched one of the lights by accident, and it summoned up this short green man who was speaking in a language I never heard before. All I could tell was he was calling your name. It's sitting on your desk in your room."  
  
The mood of the place took an abrupt turn. Clow Reed's eyes had a glare of anger. No longer did he have the jovial, carefree look on his face. "Meilin, I need time alone to talk to this 'summoned creature'." Meilin was not used to seeing anger in her husband, in fact, she never seen her husband so  
upset in her life. She decided to question him about it when he received his message from the green-skinned being.  
  
Clow Reed went into his oak-wood chest of forgotten memories wishing they would stay as that: forgotten. He piled up all of the contents of the trunk on the floor. He sifted through the pile and took out of it six black rods with joints on the ends. Clow Reed threw everything else back into the trunk. He  
connected the rods by the joints forming a hexagonal shaped ring. He ran to his desk and connected the ring to the orb with a wire running from the orb. Clow  
Reed stood in the middle of the ring. In front of Clow was an image of a short green man with white hair and pointed ear wearing a brown robe.  
  
"Greeting Clow Reed. Well you do?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, Yoda," spat Clow Reed.  
  
"Bitter you still are? Despise all Jedi teaching you do."  
  
"Despite all your elegant speeches, Yoda," Clow Reed joked, "I'm no more willing to become your padawan than when I left five years ago."  
  
"Know this I do, talk you into coming back I do not, but to say good-bye."  
  
Yoda's explanation for calling puzzled him. As if he was grieving over the passing of a love one or a pupil... Clow's eyes widen in shock. "What is it that you foresaw?" he asked while sliding his foot across the floor nervously.  
  
"A great evil I know not calls for you, Clow Reed. Where in the Force you are, empty will be. Sorry I am. Left you alone I should have. Too old to train you were."  
  
Clow Reed turned pale with those words. He and Yoda stood there for a moment in silence. "Can we continue this later, I must speak with my wife?" Yoda nodded his head. Clow turned to the veil covering the doorway to his room.  
  
Meilin looked into her husband's eyes as she held a sleeping Syaoran. She saw her husband's anxieties. Meilin tried to reassure him in a horsed tone of voice that couldn't hide the dread she was feeling. "Whatever it said to you, I know I'll be by your side..."  
  
"No Meilin!" yelled Clow Reed. Meilin jumped backed trembling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He held out his hands and walked towards Meilin and embraced both mother and child. "Meilin, let me just hold you and our son one last time."  
  
Meilin looked up at Clow shaking her head. "No, he's wrong. Whatever he said is wrong." Tears started to run down her face. Clow Reed held her all the more tighter.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-Present Day  
  
The boy ran nonstop for hours. He did not feel any fatigue or shortness of breath the whole time. The boy knew where he was going from the flood of memories last night. As his trek continued, he smelled salty air and saw sea gulls gliding across the golden vestige of dawn. About twenty minutes later, he  
arrived at a beach. Across the waters was a cave.  
  
"Stop!" call out the voice. This is where you will know your completion. The boy looked across the sea to a rocky cliff about six feet high. Carved into the rocky coast was a cave.  
  
The boy remembered coming to this same spot on a field trip. There was a shrine inside the cave. He had to go into the shrine and leave a gift inside as a part of the field trip.  
  
"You were here before your field trip."  
  
The boy didn't understand what the voice was saying. The field trip was the first time, no, the only time he has ever been there. Then, he thought to himself. "Did I live in a previous life, was I reincarnated to  
serve this spirit."  
  
"No, you weren't reincarnated. There is no such thing. You were resurrected. You could have been the same age as the day of your untimely death, but you needed a disguise. At least until you are strong enough to destroy your enemies."  
  
"You want me to go across the bay to that old shrine, right?"  
  
"No, I want you to go across the bay WITH A SHOVEL to that old shrine." The boy heard people screaming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a shovel floating towards him. The shovel stopped within the boy's arm reach.  
  
"Now I need you to take one of the boats on the peer..."  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the boy. "I'm not doing anything for you until you tell me who you are." He folded his arms and pouted his mouth. He was not  
going to keep jumping through hoops for this disembodied spirit until he's gotten a straight answer.  
  
"You stupid child. How could you sink so low that you don't know who I am?" The voice chuckled. "Why, Gendo, I'm your better half."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
China-Several centuries ago  
  
Clow Reed wiped away the sweat perspiring from his brow. Even the nights were hot during the summer he thought. No! You're nervous, Reed. Clow Reed was just like many young men his age: unable to comprehend death. It can't be helped; it's a curse of youth. But to hear his own master say he was going to meet his maker soon was a rude awaking. Although Reed hated his teaching, he could not argue with Yoda's abilities to foresee the future. He knew Yoda was  
always meditating; seeing events yet to come. It was inevitable that he would have to face a grave danger. He sent Yue to escort Meilin and Syaoran to Japan. He did have one hope: the future was always in motion. There was no path that could not be abandoned for another. So long as one drew breath, there was at least a possibility of hope. He looked beside him to his faithful servant Cerberus. Clow stroked his golden fur. It felt more inviting that the bear skin rugs that once sported his father's house in India. Cerberus looked up to his master. The expression on his faced begged for his master to reassure him that everything would be all right. His master could not return any. "I need for you be strong, Cerberos. It may take both of us to defeat whatever it is that's after the Clow Cards."  
  
"Clow Reed, how do you know he's after the Cards?"  
  
"I don't know how." Clow Reed got up from his seat on the small boulder. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the living Force. For a minute, he couldn't feel anything. "I thought this was like riding a horse," he protested. "I shouldn't have forgotten how t do this." Suddenly, Clow Reed felt a cold shiver down his spine. He felt, for one brief terrifying moment, hate and bloodlust; a sadist desire that demanded victims. Clow Reed's guardian, Cerberus, was leaning on him with one paw and hitting him on the face.  
  
"Clow Reed, you were in a trance. You shouldn't scare me like that," Cerberus scolded. "At least warn me before pulling that stunt."  
  
"I know who wants the Cards."  
  
Cerberus was shocked. "How do you know?"  
  
Clow Reek was staring at a falling star streak across the velvet sky. "I felt a disturbance in the Force. I know what my master Yoda taught me of the Dark Side." Cerberus had a puzzled look on his face. Clow Reed would never speak of his training as a Jedi.  
  
Cerberus' ignorance of the Force did not escape Clow Reed's attention. "The Dark Side is the other half the Jedi's insanity. The Light Side denies everything that makes us live, and the Dark Side denies everything else but one's own selfish desires. I've heard of Jedi turning away from the Light Side to embrace the Dark. I should know, half the Jedi in the galaxy thought I was seduced by the Dark Side when I left the order."  
  
As Clow Reed was finished speaking to Cerberus, Cerberus noticed a falling star coming closer to them. The red and white glow that once embellished it was  
rapidly fading. But as the light of the falling star was fading, a humming noise could be heard growing in intensity. Clow Reed's neighbors all started getting out of their beds. One of the occupants of the houses  
in the village, a middle-age man with a small ball spot on the top of his, was demanding that Clow wait until the morning to work on his spell. Clow Reed  
responded by pointing to the object coming closer to the village. The villagers stared at the monster coming towards them. A warning bell was rung while  
mothers and fathers were waking their children and leading them to various hiding places in and out of the house. The men gathered their farming tools, old sticks, and anything else that could have used as a weapon.  
  
The humming noise was starting to get loud enough to drown out normal speech. A minute later, everyone was able to see what was coming from the sky. It was metallic looking sphere with a single thick wing on  
the left side. At the end of the wing were two nacelles that had a green glow along its sides. Cerberus couldn't believe it. A star sailing vessel  
made of metal like Clow Reed said. He never believed the tall tales his master told about flying metal ships and a city covering an entire world until now.   
The ship stopped in mid-air, bright flame of red and yellow bellowing out of its underbelly. It started sinking towards the ground. Four legs extended from  
each corner of the ship. As it descended, a dust storm brewed from underneath it. The villagers were coughing heavily as they stumbled away from the  
landing site of the spaceship.   
  
"I bid you greeting Clow Reed," called a voice from the spaceship. Clow could only see a silhouette from inside the cloud of dust. "I've heard from a far of your skills at magic." The figured stepped out of the dust cloud. He was short but with heavy-built and broad shoulders. He was clothed in a black pants and sleeveless shirt and black leather boots. He had short black hair and a gotte with a white strip of hair in the middle. At his side was a stick about a foot long hanging from his belt. He also wore black gloves.  
  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," Clow Reed said. "You know who I am, but I don't know who you are."  
  
"It's sad isn't it the Sith have become a memory in the Republic. We have been forced into hiding for 700 years. By the way, my name is Darth Andis."  
  
"Another thing Master Yoda got wrong: your order was suppose to be extinct. What do you want here, Sith?"  
  
Darth Andis nodded his head and stared at Reed fiercely with his yellow eyes. "I've come to challenge you to a dual for the enchanted cards you  
have in your possession." Darth Andis lifted his head. His fierce demeanor melted away. His voice was calm, almost monotone. "Unless of course, you are a  
wise enough man to give them to me of your own free will." As Darth Andis was speaking, four villagers with harvesting scythes, knives, and some thick  
branches from off the ground got in front of Clow Reed. Then ten more stood between the two.  
  
A middle-age man with a long drooping mustache and a large bald spot walked in front of the mob protecting Reed. "Everyone in this village is related by blood or by marriage to each other. If you make an enemy of  
one of us, then you make an enemy of us all."  
  
"Elder please," cried Clow. "You can't fight him and win. Please leave. I have to face him alone." The middle-age man grinned wickedly at the Sith Lord. He was quite certain Clow Reed himself would teach this arrogant foreigner a lesson. He and the rest of the crowd started moving out of the way but not fast enough for Andis.   
  
He put the back of his hands together and opened his arms like he was opening a sliding door. The mob was pushed out of the way from the center. Suddenly from behind Andis, a wagon full of crops floated a few feet up in the air. Darth Andis ducked out of the way, and the wagon flew straight into Clow Reed's direction. The wagon smashed into an invisible barrier with wings extending from the sides of it.  
  
"Darth Andis," said Clow sternly, "I'm not getting involved in your fight with the Jedi. Nor for that matter, am I going to play this game with you. Find someone else to dual with."  
  
Darth Andis closed his eyes and extended his right hand. Clow Reed couldn't make out what he was doing until the middle-age man who stood up to Andis slammed into the magic barrier face first. Blood spouted out of the gash in his head. The skull had a compound facture. Bone and brain matter was visible in the gash. Another villager hit the shield. This time a ten-year-old boy who unwisely sneaked out of the house to see the fight. Two more villagers slammed into the shield hitting it like a passenger in a car hitting the windshield after coming to a sudden stop in a headlong collision.  
  
"B#%#^%d!" screamed Clow Reed. "You call this dueling!"  
  
"Not my fault you're hiding behind that barrier," Darth Andis said in his calm, emotionless voice. "It might be a good idea for you drop it."  
  
Clow pulled from a pocket sowed into the coat the Fiery Card. "Fiery, consume my foe in your flame." The Fiery Card appeared in front of Clow and Cerberus burning with red and yellow flame. It flew right into Darth Andis who stood there waiting for it. The Fiery passed right through Darth Andis leaving behind a pillar of fire in the spot where the Sith Lord stood. He gritted his teeth wrenching in pain that ran through his body. The flame abruptly disappeared. His singed hair and clothes was the only indication that he was on fire. "Little too much energy for you absorb and channel wasn't it," Clow Reed sneered. Darth Andis extended his hands and pushed forward. Suddenly, Cerberus was knocked across the village into a house crashing through the wall. Wood fragments flying in all direction away from the crash site. The attack on his love ones and neighbors angered Clow Reed. He pulled another card out of the inner pocket of his cloak.  
  
"Watery, drown him." After Clow Reed gave his command, the roar of a runaway river floating in midair filled the village as it headed toward Darth  
Andis. Darth Andis leaped twenty feet into the air landing on the river. He ran on the surface of the river towards his intended target. All of a sudden,  
the river made by the Watery disappeared underneath him. He fell to the ground but still managing to land on his feet, barely. Clow Reed took advantaged of his attacker's loss of balance. He invoked the Arrow Card, and a hailstorm of arrows flew in Darth Andis' direction. The arrows were met with a bright red light going back and forth diverting their path from their intended target. Darth Andis had activated his lightsabre blocking the arrows. He looked at Clow  
with cold, steely eyes position in a horse stance. Both of his hands gripped the handle of his blade pointing at the mage. Clow Reed reached in his pocket for the Shot Card when something gold streaked overhead. It was Cerberus charging the Sith. Clow Reed screamed for him to come back, but it was too  
late. Darth Andis sidestepped the guardian beast and cut straight down with his lightsabre through Cerberus' chest. Cerberus roared in agony as he crashed into the ground with a huge cut running down the right side of his chest that smelled, as it was burnt flesh. He was struggling to take breaths with only one good lung.  
  
"Shot Card. Attack...awwwwwww!!!!" Clow Reed stopped his attack when a lightsabre was thrown in his direction severing the hand that held the card. It didn't bleed since it was more burned off than cut off. He held the stump with his left hand up against his chest.  
  
Darth Andis walked up to Clow Reed standing but a few feet away from him. He held out his hand using the Force to bring the lightsabre back to his hand and pointed in Clow Reed's face. "I believe you have something that now beloongs to me." Clow Reed didn' respond to Darth Andis' taunt. Darth Andis  
deactivated his lightsabre. "Listen, Reed, your life doesn't have to end here. If you teach me how to use the cards instead of leaving me to go by  
trial-and-error, I will let you live on your home planet in peace. I have a medical droid on board my ship that may be able to save your hand. What do say, Reed?"  
  
"My wife and my child, I can still see them." Clow Reed said to himself.  
  
"Yes, Reed," reiterated Andis. "Your wife need not be widowed or your child orphaned."  
  
Clow Reed thought for a second about Darth Andis' proposal. He can't stop him from taking the cards so fighting for them is a mute point. The Sith Lord  
would need someone to teach him how to use The Cards without the Cards running loose. What would he have to loose anyway? His soul. He couldn't bear to think of how many people would die so he could live. Clow Reed gritted his teeth, not fearing death but fearing what Meilin would think of him for allowing others to die for him. Clow Reed slipped off his cloak revealing a straw backpack; the type used by women to put their babies in while they were working. He pulled out of the backpack a red book. He had the book in his only hand and commanded the Card he had in hidden in the sleeves of his robe to return to the  
book. "I thought about your merciful offer and though it sounds good, I think I'd rather BURN these cards." Clow Reed exposed the other side of the book to Andis revealing the Illusion Card. "Cast this book in flames!" The book and the lone card burst into flames as Reed threw them to the ground.  
  
Darth Andis' eyes open wide in shock which then changed from shock to sadist rage. Hate filled his eyes and distorted his face from his cold demeanor. His upper lip curled up. Andis belted Clow Reed in the gut causing him to fall to his needs. He then kicked him in the face. Blood spewed from Clow Reed's mouth along with a tooth. His lower lip was busted. "You cheated me out of what was rightly mine," screamed Darth Andis. "I'll make you beg me to kill you." He activated his lightsabre and called on the Dark Side to pin the object of his rage to the ground to receive his just desserts. He ran the tip of his lightsabre up and down Clow Reed's torso. Clow Reed screamed as the lightsabre burned a path across his chest. He struggled to get up but was held down. The Sith Lord's rage was not quenched. He ran the lightsabre across his victim's limbs. Clow Reed tried to grit his teeth so his tormentor would not have the pleasure of hearing him scream, but it was too much for him to take. He yelled out again wailing in pain. Then he burned Clow Reed's face. Burn lines covered his face. His left eye was gouged out. Clow Reed suddenly sat up but not on his own but through the Sith's telekinesis. "I hate admit, but you were quite the challenge." Darth Andis' demeanor became cold and icy again. "I can't leave without something to remind me of my battle here." Darth Andis raised his lightsabre, drew back and ....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-Present Day  
  
The young boy was covered in a layer of mud and dirt as he dug into a mound deep inside the cave. His hands were blistered from the nonstop digging. "When can I stop? I think my mom's worried about me."  
  
"Why are worried about that skank for?" The voice snapped. "I've already told you, she didn't give birth to you. Your real mother's been dead for three  
centuries." A loud rang was heard as the shovel penetrated the earth. "This is it. Start clearing out the dirt out from around the tomb." The boy did as the voice commanded and slowly a flat metal plate was surfacing from underneath the ground. The boy continued to clear the dirt from around the metal  
plate until he found the edges of it. "Now get out of the hole."  
  
The boy looked up and just now noticing the hole was deeper than he could reach. "I can't," said the boy. "It's too high."  
  
"Didn't I give you the stamina to run across the country without stopping? Didn't I show you your potential in the visions? Didn't I show you I could  
move objects by The Force? This is a trivial task for you."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"No, you will."  
  
The boy tried scaling the walls of the hole but it wouldn't support his weight. He came sliding down the side. He tried again but with the same results. Then, an image of him leaping out of the hole came into his head. Another image followed. This was of strange noises surrounding the inside of the cave and shadows from above moving and changing their shape. Eerie voices called out the boy's name. The boy's heart was racing in fear. He didn't know how, but he had to get out the hole. He bent his legs and jumped a dozen feet in the air and unto the edge of the hole. He was awe struck that he was capable of such a feat. He also realized the noises were gone.  
  
"You're impressed too easily. You're expectations are set too low for your own good. It still amazes me that we are one in the same person."   
  
"That's the second time you said we were the same person. Why are you saying such a thing?"  
  
"Though we are of two minds, we are one person; one soul."  
  
The boy jumped back when all of a sudden the metal plate came flying out the hole hitting the ceiling of the cave and crashing back to the ground with  
fragments of the cave ceiling. The boy looked down the hole to see a mummified corpse holding a metal box to his chest.  
  
"He was once us;" commented the voice, "a proud and ambitious ruler whose ship was blasted out of the sky by his apprentice. He or rather we spent out last days here. When we passed away, the primitives used the debris from our ship to construct a shrine over our resting place thinking it could encase us here, but the religion of these backward savages couldn't bind our soul here. We serve and are served by the Dark Side." The metal box floated up and unlocked  
itself. The lid opened up in front of the boy revealing its contents, but the boy slammed the lid shut. The box felled down the hole but stopped within a foot from hitting the ground. "Coward! Why are you running from your own handiwork?"  
  
"I didn't do that!" the boy protested.  
  
"Stop denying yourself. You know this is the truth of your existence. You have gone this far. There is no turning back."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not opening the box. I know what's in there."  
  
"It looks like I may have to take over until you give up your denial." The voice spoke but not inside the boy's head but with the boy's own mouth. The boy felt his conscious mind being pushed down into nothingness. He mentally fought back trying to maintain his consciousness.   
  
"Get out of my head now," the boy demanded.  
  
"Only if you act reasonably," replied the voice still talking through the boy. "Listen, let's make a truce. We will both walk through existence together. I'll teach you everything you forgot about. I will meet you halfway, but I won't go away. And you don't have the resolve to make me leave."  
  
The boy thought for a second. He was right. He couldn't hope to fight him off forever. "Alright, you win."  
  
"No, we both win. Someday you'll accept what you are, and you'll willingly merge with me, and we'll no longer be divided among ourselves." The box again floated out of the grave and opened itself. Though half of the boy loathed seeing such a sight, it could not be seen from his cold, calculating stare as he was claiming his personal belongings. The boy took out of the box his lightsabre and his electronic diary pad. The boy smiled devilishly at the last item in the box. Speaking to the item he said, "You were the clever  
one, Clow Reed. I didn't think to check what kind of Card you used. It was a spell of illusion and not of elemental fire that you cast that day. But it was the will of the Dark Side that demanded that I should take possession of the Cards. You could trick me for a while but not the Dark Side." The boy smirked while holding in his hand the decapitated head of Clow Reed preserved in carbonite.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP, and Star Wars is owned by Lucas Films. All characters, with the exception of my own, belong to either CLAMP or Lucas Films. This is my first CCS/Star Wars fic. So please be forgiving.  



End file.
